Rêve
by Tsukiyo2894
Summary: Deux amis dans l'univers de Final Fantasy VII, entre-eux c'est jusqu'a la vie... et jusqu'a la mort...
1. Hikari

**Disclaimer:** Les persos de ffVII sont a square enix... Florian et Morgane appartiennent à Florian et a Morgane, les deux écrivains (ou les fanfikeurs) des cette fic...

* * *

Je me levai instinctivement mais ne voyais rien. Je gardais mon calme et cherchais la nature du problème qui me sembla tout de suite évidente : mes cheveux. Dressés de tous les sens, ils étaient presque impossibles à coiffer. Je tentais quand même le challenge, une bonne brosse à la main, empoignant les mèches rousses tombant jusqu'à mes épaules d'une main de fer.

J'abandonnais au bout de dix bonnes minutes. Les laissant a moitiés en l'air, j'aurais plus de style comme ça…. Enfin, j'espère. Je fouillai un peu dans mes placards et dénichai ma veste noire qui arborait un bon nombre de têtes de mort dans le dos avec un jean.

Avec le temps que je venais de passer devant ma glace a tenter d'apprivoiser ma tignasse, je venais de perde une bonne dizaine de minutes, le car allait passer.

Je loupai mon petit déjeuner a regret pour me précipiter dehors, manquant une gamelle royale sur la plaque de verglas devant chez moi. Je me levais péniblement, retirant la matière glacée qui venait de s'insinuer dans mon dos.

_Merde ! C'est quoi ce…

Je regardait avec stupeur es alentours, entièrement blanc… Depuis cinq ans, il neigeait !

Malheureusement, les cars n'avaient pas pitié du climat et ce n'était pas un peu de neige qui allait les empêcher de nous ramasser.

Je montai dans le car qui venait d'arriver. Me plaçai tout à l'arrière. Et attendis patiemment que le trajet se passe. Les conversations ne tournaient qu'autour de la neige qui recommençait à tomber abondamment.

Le car freina avec difficulté et s'arrêta devant le collège, je cherchais mon carnet de liaison, un horrible cahier violet impossible à oublier, on devait le montrer à chaque fois que l'on rentrait dans le collège, la s'arrêtait son usage… Si jamais on l'oubliait, une heure de colle, c'était simple, mais pourtant dévastateur. Je l'avais encore oublié…

Je tentais de passer incognito la muraille de pionnes qui regardaient tels des vautours le flot incessant des élèves qui affluaient, je me fit tout petit, difficile du haut de mes quinze ans de passer inaperçu.

_Florian Nardo ! Fit une vois aiguë derrière moi, vous croyez passer devant moi sans carnet ? Dans mon bureau !

La CPE, ou conseillère principale d'éducation, rôdait toujours dans les couloirs et s'intéressaient particulièrement a moi depuis que j'avais redoublé et mettait un point d'honneur a essayer de me faire couper les cheveux.

Son bureau était derrière la salle d'étude, au coin du bâtiment, des grandes fenêtres lui donnaient un magnifique point de vue à 160° sur la cour d'où elle aboyait des perdre même en hiver.

_Asseyez-vous la le temps que je retrouve ma fiche d'heures de colles.

J'obéis silencieusement, et m'assit tout en me rendant compte que je n'étais pas seul. Une fille était assise à côté de moi.

_T'as oublié ton carnet ? Me fit-elle en ne tournant même pas le regard vers moi. Cette fille ne regardait jamais personne dans les yeux.

Je commençais a comprendre ce pourquoi elle était la, Morgane était la présidente du bureau du FSE, un endroit ou l'on pouvait se défouler et qui gérait les voyages scolaire. Il paraît qu'elle avait gagné son élection grâce à un joli discours, difficile à croire vu son silence actuel.

Elle avait des cheveux extrêmement longs, jusqu'à ses hanches, de couleur noire, des yeux de même couleur, accentués par son teint pâle et son maquillage que l'on remarquait a peine.

_Mais, j'ai rien fait ! Elle m'a sauté dessus ! Me défendis-je en faisant de grands gestes.

Je vis son visage se fermer, elle riait, mais en deux secondes, il redevint sombre, comme si elle se forçait à ne pas rire. Elle se donnait sûrement un genre…

La cloche sonna, elle se leva et eut le temps de me glisser quelques mots :

_C'est trop facile de pas avoir des heurs de colle avec elle, tu n'y va pas et tu évites de la croiser a la récré. Combien de fois j'ai pu faire ça…

J'allais me ranger et le prof vint chercher la classe, dans un grand bruit elle progressa dans les couloirs.

L'heure de cours, du français. La prof m'avait à l'œil et passait ses nerfs sur moi. Il me semblait que rien ne pouvait arrêter les deux heures du même cours qui suivaient, sauf peut-être l'alarme incendie qui se déclancha au moment du contrôle. Tout le monde se mit à hurler comme des dégénérés. Se précipitant sur la sortie, la rumeur parcourait les couloirs, c'était une vrai alerte, tout le monde hurla comme jamais, les lumières venaient de s'éteindre…

Je me levais en vitesse et regarda aux alentours, je profitais de la cohue pour me ruer hors de la classe et me diriger vers un endroit que je voyais chaque jour en passant a l'étage d'en dessous : le disjoncteur.

Me diriger dans tout ce bordel était plus aisé qu'il n'y parut, enfin le fait d'être grand me servait à quelque chose.

J'atteignis la porte qui était déjà ouverte. Personne n'était a l'horizon, j'entrai et vis Morgane, e train d'ouvrir le boîtier du générateur, elle voulait se bouffer un coup de jus ou quoi ?

_Tu fais quoi là ? Tu cherches à crever ?

_Nan, j'ai déjà vu un truc dans McGyver, tu vois le mec qu'on le lâche dans la jungle avec un canif et un coton-tige il te fait un centre commercial. Il fait un truc genre comme ça… Dit-elle en trifouillant un fil.

Je me rapprochai au moment au elle poussa un grand cri, je fut déconcentré et tombait vers le boîtier, une immense douleur m'irradia tout le corps, je le sentis étrangement flotter, c'était plutôt agréable. Le choc s'arrêta, mon corps se fit lourd, comme du plomb, je ne le sentais plus, je basculai dans l'inconscient.

* * *

Une fic en coopération avec mon pote au collège, on était a trois heures du mat dessus a galérrer, on èspère que ca va vous plaire^^

Les second chapitre sera du point de vue de Morgane (s'est si dur de parler de soi a la troisième personne )


	2. Snow Kiss

L'interphone servant de réveil sonna, je comptais le nombre de bruit que j'entendais, a sept il s'arrêterait. Je me rendormis pour exactement trente minutes, je connaissait ce qui allais se passer, je le connaissait que trop bien.

Il était 8h51 quand je me levai, plus que vingt minutes et il faudrait partir au collège, ma sœur était déjà près depuis longtemps et squattait la salle de bain, j'attendis cinq bonnes minutes qu'elle daigne sortir et entrai m'habiller. Je mettais une veste avec des inscriptions à police gothique argentées et un jean noir. Le collège dans la cour en octobre se résumait a un sempiternel défilé de vestes noires, tout ce qui les différenciaient étaient les inscription et les dessins dessus, je trouvais la mienne assez belle, on la remarquait assez mais personne ne disait rien.

Le temps que j'essaie de me coiffer il était déjà l'heure de partir, tant pis, j'aurais sauté le petit déjeuner mais c'est pas un drame. Je me précipitais dans la voiture en prenant mon sac au passage, vérifiant au passage si mon mp3 avait des piles et si mon carnet de liaison, cette horrible chose violette, était bien à sa place dans mon sac.

Je sortis en sautant la dernière marche et, sans douté déconcentrée par la neige qui tombait, atterrit brutalement au sol. Pour la première fois depuis plus de cinq ans, ce que j'espérais le plus venait de se réaliser : il neigeait ! Bien sûr, je restais de marbre, qu'est-ce que j'allais bien en faire moi, de cette neige ?

La voiture démarra pendant que j'étais à quatre pattes sur la banquette arrière, manquant de tomber a la renverse, je maugréerais inutilement contre ma mère qui conduisait et mit mon mp3 au maximum sur Shut Up de Simple Plan, que Florian, un de mes meilleurs amis m'avait passé hier par MSN.

Le temps de changer de chanson sur mon vieux mp3 a la vitre brisée et a l'affichage défaillant, il avait fait son temps m'ai avait sa propre histoire et m'accompagnait fidèlement depuis 3 ans au moins, on arrivait au collège. Je sortis mon carnet de liaison de mon sac et sortit de la voiture.

La cour était bondée, un cochon n'y retrouverait pas ses petits ! Une vois aiguë m'interpelle, c'était la CPE, elle était inutile dans ce collège, et tout le monde s'en plaignait.

_Dans mon bureau je vous prie, nous avons des papiers a signer.

Je la suivis, mon poste de présidente du bureau du FSE qui gérait les dépenses du collège ainsi que les divers clubs et voyages me donnaient pas mal de réunions sur le temps scolaire et aussi, des lettres et des papiers à signer…

J'entrai dans son bureau, il était chaud et rien que de voir les élèves trembler de froid dehors me réjouissais et me faisait penser que mon discours pour me faire élire a mon poste devait être vraiment particulier si j'avais été élue devant une bande de caïds.

Elle posa une pile de papiers impressionnante devant moi et sortit du bureau en me donnant quelques consignes qu je trouvais inutiles, je savais en quoi consistais la signature de paperasse, j'étais suffisamment intelligente pour ça !

Au bout de dix minutes, un courant d'air m'indiquant que la porte avait été ouverte me laissa indifférente, bien qu'a l'intérieur de moi je rougissais et je tremblais, a l'extérieur je me concentrais un maximum pour ne rien faire sauf regarder ma feuille.

Je vis quand même une touffe volumineuse de cheveux roux m'indiquant qui venait d'entrer : Florian, celui a qui je ne pouvais parler sans bafouiller.

_Tu as oublié ton carnet ? Réussis-je à articuler, aussi froidement que la température ambiante.

_Mais, j'ai rien fait ! Elle m'a sauté dessus ! Tenta-il de se justifier avec de grands gestes.

Il avait- brisé une de mes défenses, je pouffai de rire tendis qu'il me regardait fixement, en quelques secondes je me reconcentrait, inutile de brises le silence de la salle, je n'aimais pas rire comme ça…

La sonnerie retentit, je me levait et alla vite rejoindre ma classe, un ramassis d'incapables brailleurs et grotesques qui sautaient partout.

La prof d'arts plastiques vint nous chercher et nous emmena jusque dans la salle de classe.

Tout se passait « bien » c'est-à-dire bordel et bruit incessant, jusqu'à ce que l'extinction des lumières fasse hurler tout le monde de plus belle, l'alarme retentit, le bruit que ce n'était pas un entraînement parcourut la classe et tout le monde se précipita de joie dehors.

Je me glissais le plus silencieusement possible dehors, à côté de la salle, une porte fermée à double tour renfermait le disjoncteur, d'où provenait peut-être la panne.

Je sortis un stylo de ma poche et le fit rentrer dans la serrure, avec un doux mouvement circulaire je déverrouillais la serrure et la porte grinça en s'ouvrant.

Je me faufilait à l'intérieur et commençait à bidouiller les divers câbles qui jonchaient le mur.

Quelqu'un venait de rentrer dans la salle à mon insu, sans que je ne puisse l'entendre.

_Tu fais quoi là ? Tu cherches à crever ? Me dit-il d'une voix empressée

Cette vitesse d'élocution, ce timbre bas, c'était Florian, je m'empressais de lui r »pondre toujours sans le regarder :

_Nan, j'ai déjà vu un truc dans McGyver, tu vois le mec qu'on le lâche dans la jungle avec un canif et un coton-tige il te fait un centre commercial. Il fait un truc genre comme ça…

Il s'approcha et se mit derrière moi, je tremblais, un peu trop fort sûrement, je fis tomber un câble qui toucha le rebord métallique du disjoncteur, j'hurlais tandis que mon corps s'enflammait d'une douleur insupportable, tout le monde devait nous entendre.

Je me sentis légèrement flotter puis tombait face contre terre, mon regard ne vit plus que du noir tandis que je sombrais dans l'inconscience et le froid le plus total.


	3. Somewhere Around Nothing

Chapitre 3

Il faisait froid, sombre, je ne pouvais bouger, je voulais a tout prix sortir de ce cauchemar. Ah Morgane ! Si je me fais renvoyer à cause d'elle ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait a jouer les héroïnes !?

_Ho, merde, tu crois qu'il est mort ? Fit une voix grave. Il est tout bleu depuis un mois.

Quoi ? Moi ? Mort ? Un mois !? Mais non ! Si j'étais là, je ne pouvais pas être mort !

_Jette tu lui de l'eau, on verra bien. Fit une voix plus féminine, douce et un peu triste qui me serra le cœur immédiatement après l'avoir entendue.

Un grand bruit se fit entendre, je ne réalisai que trop tard ce qui se passait, le froid se fit plus intense, mais je pouvais bouger et parler. Et je m'empressais de hurler :

_Mais vous êtes dingues ou quoi !? Merde mais on est plus dans un collèg…

Ce que je vis me fit perdre tous mes moyens, c'était simplement la plus belle femme que je n'avais jamais vu : Elle avait des cheveux courts, raides et châtains, des yeux verts, un regard si triste et un visage si doux que je nu lui donnât pas plus de vingt ans. Elle portait un long manteau marron terni par le soleil et un sabre pendait a se ceinture. Quand elle me vit réveillé, sa tristesse se mua en haine.

Elle me gifla, si fort que je tombais du lit où je devais avoir dormi, je devais avoir dormi longtemps car le choc ne me fit rien, j'étais juste un peu plus réveillé.

_Parles ! Espèce de chien ! Parle ! Qui t'a envoyé?

_Euh ? Quoi ?

La jeune femme me prit violemment par le col et me secoua de toutes ses forces, quand l'homme qui l'accompagnait arrêta son geste d'un seul bras, sans effort. Mais ou j'étais tombé ?

_Arrête Elfé, tu vois bien qu'il est trop jeune pour être de la Shinra !

La quoi ? J'avais déjà entendu ce nom, il me semblait que Morgane disait que ça voulait dire « dieu maléfique » dans un de ses mangas. Sûrement une convention manga…

_Euh, on est ou ? Me risquai-je alors à dire.

Les deux personnes s'entreregardèrent et se retournèrent vers moi, apparemment, ils doutaient et ne voulaient rien me dire.

Je regardais l'homme qui accompagnait la jeune femme. Il était brun, avait les yeux de même couleur et ressemblais à son amie, ils devait avoir a peu près son âge, il était de forte stature et était très imposant, contrairement a moi, mais je l'égalais presque en taille, c'est-à-dire, de cinq bons centimètre… Lui ne portait pas d'armes, mais, à mon humble avis, ses poings suffisaient…

_Vous n'auriez pas vus une fille ? Ella des cheveux noirs, super longs, des yeux noirs aussi et, sapée en noir, pâle, elle sourit jamais, enfin, voila.

_Tu nous décris une sorcière là ? Que du noir !

_Mais nan ! Des fois, elle s'habille en rose, mais comme elle était habillée en noir aujourd'hui, voila quoi… mais, elle s'appelle Morgane, comme la légende de la sorcière…

Ma description n'était pas très réussie mais bon, autant donner ce que je savais, si de toutes façons, je n'étais plus au collège, alors le coup de jus que j'avais reçu devait m'avoir catapulté seul et loin !

_Tu est dans une base d'Avalanche, à Mideel. Je ne peux te dire exactement où, on ne peut pas encore te… Te faire entièrement confiance. Me dit le garçon.

Il m'aida à me relever, c'était un miracle qu'il ne me catapulta pas en l'air, un courant d'air fit bouger mes cheveux qui étaient, comment dire… un peu plus longs qu'avant.

_Combien de temps j'ai dormis, fis-je en me retournant pour ma regarder dans l'unique miroir que comptais la petite pièce ou je me trouvais.

J'étais torse nu, je regardais mes épaules diaphanes, blanches, on aurait dit un fantôme. Mes cheveux descendaient jusqu'au bas de mon cou, en friches, complètement secs.

_Je dirais un bon mois a vue de nez. Mais tu est pas mort, on t'a trouvé dans un des réacteurs de Midgar, tu as du te prendre un coup de jus, mais d'où tu viens comme ça ?

Midgar, Mideel, je ne connaissais aucune de ces deux villes, leurs noms m'étaient inconnus mais il me semblait déjà avoir entendu le nom Midgar quelque part.

_Comment tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est Shears, la fille canon là-bas c'est Elfé. Fit-il en désignant d'un geste la fille au sabre.

Elle rougit en entendant la phrase, elle sortit en coup de vent et claqua violemment la porte derrière elle. Me laissant seul, moi et Shears puisque c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelait, je n'avais jamais entendu un nom pareil.

_Et si on te trouvait un truc a te mettre sur le dos, ça serait mieux et t'aurais moins froid, quoique ici, il ne fait pas aussi froid que dehors.

Pendant de longues minutes, il fouilla dans des placards, me faisant enfiler quelques trucs qui me tombèrent littéralement sur les épaules, au bout de quelques minutes, il trouva finalement le jackpot.

La tenue consistait en un maillot noir, la manche droit courte et la manche gauche plus longue, le pantalon était large, comme un baggy, un peu militaire, noir aussi, il était retenu par une ceinture, toujours noire, et pour finir, des chaussures toujours aussi noires renforçaient l'aspect militaire de l'ensemble.

_Le jour ou t'auras plus de carrure que ça, t'auras un peu l'air d'un mercenaire !

Il m'empoignât par le bras et nous fit sortir. D'après ce que je voyais, nous étions dans une grotte, des flambeaux répandaient une lueur fantomatique et des dizaines de personnes parcouraient les lieux, toutes avec des armes, sabres, flingues, la totale quoi !

_Mais vous vous préparez a la guerre ou quoi !?

_Mais tu sors d'où pour ne rien savoir !?

Il me regardait avec un air ébahi, comme si c'était évident.

_On a perdu la guerre de Wutai, ils veulent raser nos bases avec leurs bandes de Soldiers drogués !

_Leurs quoi !?

Je comprenais de mois en moins, a mon humble avis, j'étais loin, mais alors très très loin de mon collège…

Un bruit sourd résonna dans les tunnels, un son régulier, comme un tambour que l'on ferait sonner pour donner…

_L'alerte ! Un assaut des Soldiers ! Aux armes ! Hurla Shears. Toi, amène-toi, si tu sais te battre tu vas nous aider !

_Hein !? Mais je sais pas me…

_T'en fais pas, si tu sais pas sa viendra avec le temps !

Il m'entraîna a nouveau dans un dédale de couloirs, le flux de personnes qui couraient s'étaient intensifiés dans un rythme quasi militaire, un homme nous rejoint et Shears l'accueillit en hurlant !

_Fuhito merde tu n'aurais pas pu nous prévenir plus tôt, on n'est même pas préparés, on va se faire balayer !

Le jeune garçon devait avoir mon âge, il avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais, de même que ses yeux qui brillaient derrière des lunettes rectangulaires, il portait un long manteau brun d'où pointait le manche d'un Katana. Il répondit presque immédiatement.

_Il faut fuir ! On n'a aucune chance, il y a des Soldats de première classe !

_Oh merde… Fit Shears dont le regard s'était assombri, on pouvait maintenant y lire du désespoir. On tente quand même ! La première ligne est prête ?

_On ne peut plus se permettre des sacrifices ! Hurla Fuhito. Même nos dernières armes seront inefficaces face à leurs materias ! Et c'est qui lui ?

_Mais arrêtez de parler de moi comme si j'étais un chien merde ! Je m'appelle Florian !

Le son de battement s'intensifia, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'un éboulement proche dans une galerie ne mette le feu aux poudres. Shears m'entraîna dans une salle aux murs couverts d'étagères d'où pendaient diverses armes.

_Prends celle avec laquelle tu penses le mieux bosser.

_Bosser ?

_Mais il faut tout t'expliquer a toi, « bosser » c'est un terme pour dire « péter des dents »

_Ah, ok ! Avec ça j'ai compris !

Je mis quelques bonnes minutes à me décider, il y avait un Katana gigantesque d'un côté et une mitraillette de style Gears of Wars de l'autre.

_Bah, je peux prendre quoi ?

_Mais prends ce que tu veux ! Tu peux même ne pas en prendre et te battre avec tes poings ! Ecoute, si on perd ce combat, ce soir on le passera à essayer de résister aux interrogatoires qu'ils nous réservent à la Shinra !

_Ok…

Il y avait une épée d'un côté de la pièce, elle me semblait parfaite, je tentais de l'attraper, à grand-peine car elle était à demi plaquée sous une étagère écroulée.

_Je peux prendre celle là ? Dis-je comme un enfant qui contemplerait un article d'un magasin de jouet en période de Noël.

_Si sa te chante, tant que tu te fais pas choper.

Il sortit de la salle, me laissant seul, je sortis à mon tour quand il n'y eut plus personne dans le couloir. Mon épée se tenait à deux mains, elle était assez longue et ne possédait qu'un seul tranchant. La lame était légèrement incurvée lui donnant quelque chose d'oriental. Je tentais quelques mouvements voir si elle me convenait. Elle était incroyablement légère, et reflétait l'éclat vacillant des lampes sur les murs. Je me mettais en route, le ou tous les autres étaient partis, au champ de bataille. J'y trouverais certainement plus d'infos là-bas qu'ici.

Je dus gravit des dizaines et des dizaines d'escaliers. Monter des centaines d'échelles pour atteindre le sommet de la montagne d'où je sortis en trombe.

Une bourrasque d'air chaud et cinglant me gifla le visage, le ciel était d'un bleu magnifique, le soleil était au zénith de sa course. Mais, le vent n'était pas naturel.

_Des bombardiers ! Fit un des nombreux mercenaires qui se tenait à quelques mètres de moi, désignant du bras des énormes appareils volant lentement vers nous. Ils veulent finir le travail en vitesse ! Allez vous abriter !

Une trappe s'ouvrit des soutes de l'appareil, des dizaines d'obus de taille impressionnantes tombèrent droit sur nous.

Un des engins de mort qui se dirigeai vers nous prit une gîte impressionnante, il virait de bord. Sur son flanc, on distinguait un Kanji rouge sang, signifiant sûrement « Dieu Démoniaque ». Si Morgane était là, elle et ses envies de bombes et de guns, elle hurlerait de joie…

_Abandonnez le haut et barricadez les portes, ils vont nous envoyer des Soldiers !

J'aidais à placer devant la porte des planches, des pavés et d'autres choses. Si retarder était le rôle de cette porte maintenant, elle le tiendrait.

J'attendis, caché derrière une caisse, rien, aucun bruit, aucun son ne vint perturber la macabre quiétude qui s'était installé dans les lieux.

Un choc sourd se répercuta, venant du bas. Ils ne viendraient pas par le haut, mais tout bêtement par la porte principale.

_Merde ! On s'est fait avoir comme des bleus ! A la porte principale vite ! Quelques hommes restent ici et tout le reste a la porte ! On n'a plus le temps, il faut se préparer à perdre !

Dans l'affolement qui suivit, je dégainai « mon » sabre et le gardait près de moi jusqu'à atteindre la porte principale.

Il ne restai plus d'elle que des cendre, ce qui fût autre fois un mur infranchissable n'était plus que des gonds encore fumants et une véritable marrée humaine sur les lieux.

_A l'attaque ! Ne les laissez pas entrer ! Assurez-vous que Elfé est déjà partie !

Des coups de feu se répercutèrent contre les murs, le crissement des sabres, des hurlements. Une poigne glacée me prit par derrière, un sabre effilé se glissa sournoisement sous ma gorge, une mèches noires incroyablement longues et soyeuses me couvrirent les yeux. Je vis ceux de mon agresseur qui étaient bleus, comme l'océan.

_Morgane !


	4. Grief and Sorrow

J'eus l'impression de plonger dans l'eau, elle n'avait aucune consistance, elle était d'abord chaude, mais devint progressivement glacée, puis quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut comme si des lames me poignardaient toutes en même temps. Je tentais de hurler mais tout ce que je ne pus rien faire rien que me débattre dans le vide.

Quelque chose m'empoigna brutalement. Je me débattis de plus belle dans le froid qui m'entourait. Une douleur se fit sentir à mes joues, j'ouvris brutalement les yeux. La lumière m'aveugla mais il faisait de plus en plus chaud et j'entendais et parlais de nouveau.

Les contours se discernèrent un peu mieux. Tout était gris, cela semblait être des machines, elles émettaient un bruit assourdissant. Le sol était peut-être gelé mais il faisait étrangement et agréablement chaud, comme un soir d'été. La calme ambiant autour de moi s'effondra quand je vis que je n'étais pas seule.

_Tiens ! La Dame de la Citerne se réveille. Fit une voix d'un ton moqueur.

Je n'osais rien répliquer, je me regardais et je découvris à ma grande honte que j'étais entièrement trempée. Inutile de demander si j'étais encore au collège…

_D'ou tu viens comme ça ? Tu ne viens pas te baigner ici tous les dimanches quand même ?

_Non je… Il y a eu une panne de courant et…

Je distinguais les traits de mon interlocuteur, il avait à peu près l'âge de ceux qui étaient au lycée, même si mon savoir en mecs s'arrêtait là. Il avait les cheveux de la même couleur que Florian, dressés en pics comme un hérisson, un mèche descendait par derrière en queue de cheval. Une bestiole étrange…

_Comment tu t'appelles ?

Je me remémorait les innombrables fois ou ma mère m'avait recommandé de ne dire mon nom à personne excepté aux personnes de confiance, il allait de pair avec « ne suis personne dans la rue », « ferme bien les portes la nuit », enfin, les restrictions de base.

_Pourquoi je vous le dirais ? Fis-je en détournant le regard. Il avais les yeux bleus, jamais je ne regardais quelqu'un dans les yeux mais depuis quelques temps je jouais a « regarder dans les yeux le plus longtemps possible » bien sûr c'est débile, mais cela s'avérait plutôt difficile.

_Alors ? Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Reprit-il.

_Parce que tu lui fais peur, ça se voit pas nan ?

Je levai la tête et vis le plus beau mec que je n'avais jamais vu, inconsciemment, je me repliai sur moi-même. Il avait les cheveux d'un noir comme je n'en avais jamais vu, attachés en arrière, les yeux marron et était habillé semblablement à l'autre, tout en noir.

_Je m'appelle Tseng et toi ?

_Mais pourquoi tu lui dis ton nom ! Si elle est d'Avalanche ils vont venir te buter !

_Tu vois une gosse faire partie d'un gang d'assassins toi ?!

_Bah on ne sait jamais ! Et y'a pas qu'Avalanche !

_C'est quoi Avalanche ?

_Oh ! Regarde elle a causé !

_Non J'ai rien dit !

La situation commençait à s'enliser, tandis que les deux garçons se parlaient, je tentais de sortir de la pièce ou j'étais, mais mes vêtements mouillés faisaient un bruit d'enfer.

_Elle se barre !

_Elle est rapide, un vrai ver de terre… Mais chope la !

Le mec aux cheveux noirs m'attrapa et me maintint les bras dans le dos pendant qu'il m'attachait. Pourquoi alors que je n'avais rien fait ?

_On en fait quoi ? Demanda la bestiole a queue de cheval. On lui fait un interrogatoire? On l'amène à Scarlet ?

_Je ne vois pas d'autres moyens de lui faire cracher son indentée.

Il me prit sur ses épaules comme un vulgaire sac a patates. Je regardais aux alentours au lieu de crier comme une abrutie. Cela me rappelait un film que j'avais souvent vu et dont je connaissais chaque séquence sur le bout des doigts.

_Vous connaissez Titanic ? Dis-je sans vraiment réfléchir tandis que Tseng tournait l'angle d'un couloir.

_Hein ? Ouais, c'est un film a l'eau de rose, il est pas mal pour le côté réalisation.

_C'est clair ! En temps réel le naufrage ! C'est de l'art ! Franchement, on le pose une question sur le Titanic, je réponds ! N'importe laquelle !!!

Je n'étais peut-être pas dans mon monde, mais leur culture était semblable à la mienne…

_On va te conduire à Scarlet, la conseillère en armement. Elle te posera des questions, reste toujours calme quoi qu'il arrive, ne cède pas à la panique et tout se passera bien.

_Et… Et si ça se passe mal ?

_Je ne sais pas… Dit-il en entrant dans une salle sombre. Une femme y attendait.

Tseng me posa au sol, je me levai et me tint aussi droite que possible, je regardais la femme dans les yeux.

Elle était magnifique, fine comme un top model, ses cheveux blonds à moitiés libres étaient ondulés et descendaient jusque dans le milieu de son dos et une mèche tombait devant ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Elle était entièrement habillée en rouge, sa longue robe était fendue jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses. Mais de toute sa personne émanait une aura de glace, elle arborait un sourire malsain.

_L'espionne sur vos ordres madame. Fit Tseng en se mettant au garde a vous.

_Bien, disposez. Je m'en occupe seule, personne ne doit m'interrompre.

_Entendu, dit-il en sortant et refermant la porte.

Il faisait nuit, les lumières de ce qui semblait être une immense ville brillait au loin, une étrange sensation de hauteur me saisit.

_Quel est ton nom jeune fille ? Fit Scarlet.

Le son de sa voix me raidit complètement, mais je soutins mon regard. Je me forçais a ne pas trembler quand je répondis.

_Morgane.

Elle s'approcha lentement de moi.

_Bien, pour le compte de qui travailles-tu ?

La question me semblait plus qu'inutile.

_Je ne travaille pour le compte de personne madame, dis-je d'une voix qui commençais a trembler.

_Balivernes. Si tu ne le dis pas calmement, je me verrais dans l'obligation d'employer la manière forte.

_Si je travaillais pour quelqu'un, je serais en train de travailler, pas ici ! J'étais dans mon collège quand…

_La ferme ! Ne me parle plus jamais avec un ton aussi faible et ignare ! Sais-tu ou on est ? Nous sommes à Midgar petite idiote ! Oui ! Dans le quartier général de la Shinra ! Ton plan d'assassinat a échoué ! Je tiens enfin, l'espion qui envoyait des données à Avalanche !

Je reculais tandis qu'elle s'avançait encore, elle fut plus rapide que moi et d'un geste vif, me prit le visage entre ses mains et je sentis ses ongles carmin s'enfoncer dans ma peau jusqu'à mon sang.

_Je… Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez ! Je vous le jure ! Balbutiais-je tandis que sa poigne se resserrait sur mon visage.

_Petite salope ! Siffla-t-elle en me giflant si fort que je tombais sur le côté, je ne pus retenir mes larmes quand elle me prit par le col et me força à me relever.

_Espèce de menteuse ! Tu sais pertinemment qui est ton commanditaire ! Parle ! Répéta-t-elle en ma plaquant contre le mur.

Elle me leva de quelques centimètres, sa force me sidéra. Elle m'étranglait, elle voulait que je parle, je ne pouvais rien dire.

_S'il… S'il vous… plaît… Arrêtez !

Son regard brilla d'un feu intense quand elle sentit qu'elle approcha de son but, me tuer ? Je ne savais plus ce qu'elle hurlait.

Elle me lâcha soudainement, Tseng venait d'entrer. Quand cette folle me laissa tomber au sol, je ne cherchai même pas à me rattraper. Je me laissais tomber en pleurant comme je n'avais jamais pleuré ainsi. Mon corps fut secoué de tremblements incontrôlés, je ne pus retenir les sanglots dont mon corps était saturé.

_Tseng ! De quel droit m'interrompez-vous ! Je vous ai donné l'ordre de…

_Les ordres, c'est moi qui les donne ici… Fit une vois encore plus froide que celle de Scarlet.

Scarlet justement, émit un petit son que je donnais volontiers à une perruche, elle se raidit devant la personne qui venait d'entrer.

_Euh… Je… Nous avons… On a capturé une espionne d'Avalanche et je… je l'interrogeais !

_Je vois… en tentant de l'étrangler, c'est une méthode que je n'avais jamais employée… Elle a fait ses preuves ?

_Bah… Je… J'ai réussi à lui faire cracher son nom… Mais elle doit être surentraînée pour résister…

Tandis que je tentais de remettre ma tête a demi écrasée par Scarlet, l'inconnu s'approcha de moi. Il était bien plus beau que Tseng, mais était tout aussi froid. Il avait les cheveux entre le blond et le roux qui tombaient devant ses yeux bleus métalliques.

_Tu t'appelles Morgane c'est ça ? Fit-il d'une voix calme.

_Ou… oui… Fis-je en ravalent immédiatement mes larmes.

_Tu as quel âge ?

_14 ans…

_14 ans ? Tu n'es pas un peu trop grande pour pleurer comme ça ? Tu ne crois pas ?

_Si…

_Tu n'est pas d'Avalanche hein ? D'ou tu viens comme ça ?

_Je ne sais pas…

Je voulais tellement répondre a ses questions, seulement je ne savais ni ou j'étais, ni d'où je venais, je ne savais pas comment expliquer que je venais d'autre par et que j'avais été transportée ici par un coup de jus !

_Nous l'avons trouvée dans la citerne du condensateur (les enfants, n'allez pas jouer là-bas !). Personne ne sait comment elle a bien pu atterrir là-bas. Elle était en pleine possession de ses moyens, elle a l'air tout à fait normale. Elle pourrait répondre à plus de questions.

_Lesquelles ?

_Le Titanic…

L'homme se rapprocha de moi et, avec un air toujours aussi calme :

_Où et a été construit le Titanic ?

Rien de plus facile !

_Dans les chantiers Harland & Wolf de Belfast, le chantier a commencé en 1909 pour concurrencer le _Lusitania_ et fut terminé deux ans après celui de son Sistership, l'Olympic. Lequel retarda le lancement du Titanic en étant frappé par le croiseur britannique « Hauwk » en…

_C'est bon… Tu as l'air en parfaite santé en effet… Alors Scarlet ? Il y a des moyens plus simples pour soutirer des informations. Dit-il à cette dernière qui était complètement effacée dans un coin de la salle. Effectivement elle est surentraînée.

Elle sortit à toute vitesse en murmurant des injures parfaitement audibles :

_Petit fils de pute, tu verras un jour quand je…

_J'ai entendu Scarlet. Fais attention ou tu ne resteras pas ici très longtemps.

Il m'aida à me relever et me dit de rester la tandis qu'il allait parler à Tseng. Il sortit ensuite de la salle et Tseng vint me parler.

_Tu n'étais pas obligé de tout dire comme ça…

_Il m'a posé la question j'y pouvais rien !

_Et je croyais que tu ne dirais ton nom a personne.

Oh mince ! J'ai tout dit a quelqu'un que je n'avais jamais vu ! Encore heureuse qu'il ne m'ait pas demandé où j'habitais, si maman était là…

_Maintenant je vais te faire passer quelques tests pour savoir si ton séjour dans la citerne en t'a pas trop mouillée, enfin…

Je ne cherchais pas à protester. J'étais au mieux de ma forme quand il m'emmena dans l'ascenseur, je me ruai vers la partie en verre de l'engin, une immense baie vitrée d'où je pouvais voir toute la ville. Nous étions en effet en hauteur, d'au moins 60 mètres. Il faisait nuit, les lumières de la ville étaient magnifiques. Le trajet s'éternisant, il était temps pour moi de poser les questions.

_Tseng…

_Oui ?

_C'était qui ?

_Qui ça ? Demanda-t-il.

_Celui qui est venu et qui vous a dit d'arrêter Scarlet. C'est qui au juste, on dirait qu'il lui fait peur ! Fis-je en riant un peu.

Tseng se mit à réfléchir, et en regardant par la vitre dit :

_En fait je ne sais pas ce qu'il fichait là… C'est le vice-président de la Shinra. Il était censé être à Junon pour le reste de l'année. Si ça s'apprend, avec toutes les attaques qu'il y a eu ces temps-ci… Je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. On sait pas ce qu'il fiche mais c'est forcément pas net…

_Pourquoi vous le jugez sans le connaître ?

_Je le connais plus que toi, il est pire que Scarlet.

Je n'en rajoutais pas, ma connaissance en matière d'homme s'arrêtait aux quelques imbéciles de mon collège.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta, il m'accompagna jusqu'à une porte automatique qui s'ouvrit après qu'il au composé un code. Elle débouchait sur une salle aux murs couverts d'ordinateurs et possédant un mur en verre d'où je pouvais voir une autre salle un peu plus grande.

Tseng alla parler à un scientifique qui travaillait sur un des nombreux ordis de la salle, ils se mirent d'accord et le scientifique me dit :

_Entre dans la pièce, on va te faire passer un petit test pour connaître tes capacités physiques.

_Je les connais mes capacités ! Assez pour vous faire savoir qu'elles sont nulles ! Fis-je en entrant.

La pièce était spacieuse, assez pour pouvoir faire tous les mouvements que l'on voulait. J'avais l'air d'une bête étrange que tout le monde regardait.

Des lumières s'allumèrent de partout à la fois, quand je rouvris mes yeux que j'avais fermés de surprise, la salle était toujours la même, mais une dizaine de soldats se tenaient devant moi, leurs mitraillettes braquée dans ma direction.

_Et je fais quoi moi avec ces tarés ? Je joue à la belotte ?

La question n'avait même pas besoin d'être posée quand le premier d'entre eux se jeta sur moi. Il était prévisible et j'esquivai en me jetant au sol dans la direction opposée en hurlant. Ensuite le second, il tenta de me frapper mais la encore je me jetai en arrière, terminant cul par-dessus tête. Quand le troisième m'empoigna, je ne savais rien de se qui se passait car il me prit par la jambe et, la tête en bas, je distinguais juste la vitre d'où Tseng me regardait avec attention quand je fut lancée et que j'atterris contre le mur.

_Mais pourquoi ils m'attaquent !? Je n'ai rien fait !

Personne ne répondit, le but du jeu était sans doute de tous les abattre. Mais je n'avais pas que ça à faire !?

Un énième soldat tenta de me sauter dessus, tête retournée que j'étais, je ne pus pas faire grand-chose, je me débattis tant que je pus, cherchant une faille, c'était un homme vu la carrure.

_En plein dans les valseuses tiens ! Hurlais-je tandis que mon pied se lançait en plein dans sa veuve et ses deux orphelines. Il bascula au sol et disparut, un sur dix. Je n'avais aucune chance…

_C'est fini, sors maintenant. Annonça Tseng en désactivant l'hologramme.

En sortant, j'entendis le scientifique dire à Tseng qu'il n'avait jamais vu une fille avec des capacités et une force aussi faible.

_Il faut lui faire passer des tests de résonances avec de la Mako. Si réellement elle ne vient pas d'ici, il se pourrait qu'elle la supporte mieux que les Soldiers. Rajouta-t-il en griffonnant sur un bloc note. Il faudra voir avec le professeur Hojo, c'est lui qui s'en occupe.

_On va où maintenant ? Demandais-je tandis que Tseng me trimballait dans des kilomètres de couloirs.

_On va te faire passer des tests, encore deux au programme.

_Mais pourquoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas me ramener chez moi ?

_Non désolé. On manque de personnel en ce moment, et peut être que tu pourrais devenir très forte. Ca ne te plairait pas ?

En fait, si. Pour tout dire, je suis forte uniquement dans mes rêves, cette place de présidente du FSE que j'avais obtenue était purement administrative, deux ou trois réunions par an, deux ou trois papier a signer, sauf obligation je ne parlais jamais, quand je riais, je me calmais immédiatement, quand je pleurais, mon visage ne prenait aucune expression. Sauf exceptions, mon visage ne changeait jamais… J'étais tout ce qu'il y avait de plus faible, rien que m'imaginer me battre comme un soldat me troublait.

Tseng me fit entrer dans une salle sombre quelques étages plus haut. Je tremblai un peu rien qu'en entrant. Les lumières donnaient au lieu l'atmosphère glauque d'un film d'horreur. Des tubes remplis d'un liquide vert fluo serpentaient dans un recoin de la pièce tandis qu'un homme était seul au centre de la pièce.

_On est où ici ? Demandais-je.

Ce fut l'homme étrange qui répondit.

_Vous êtes dans un endroit ou sont contenus quelques uns des plus grands secrets de l'état chère demoiselle.

Il devait avoir au moins cinquante ans, ses cheveux grisonnants étaient retenus en catogan, ses yeux fuyants d'un noir terne brillaient comme des lampes derrière ses lunettes rondes. Il portait une blouse comme les scientifiques.

_Des secrets d'état ? Mais pourquoi vous m'avez amenée ici ?

_Dans la vie, rien ne sert de toujours poser des question mademoiselle… Vous avez l'air d'une ignorante…

Il s'approcha lentement de moi, me prit le bras assez fort pour me couper la circulation du sang. Il m'emmena dans un coin de la salle où, sur un bureau, trônait une seringue remplie de même liquide vert que celui qui coulait paresseusement dans les tuyaux.

_Vous allez faire quoi avec ça ? Fis-je en commençant a me douter de ses intention. Si vous comptez me faire un vaccin, dommage mais je n'ai pas amené mon carnet de santé.

Son regard devint avide quand il releva ma manche, il regardait avec délice ma chair.

_Allons, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne souffriras pas…

Il resserra sa prise d'une main sur mon bras jusqu'à ce que l'artère sur mon bras apparaisse plus en relief. Il y planta la seringue et appuya fortement, faisant entrer le liquide dans mon corps. Je le vis s'insinuer dans mes veines, brûlant à l'endroit ou il passait, dans mon bras d'abord, puis jusqu'à mon torse, ou il passa par le cœur et reprit sa course dans mon corps tout entier.

_Qu'est ce que c'est ? Fis-je en soufflant.

_La Mako est une chose merveilleuse chère enfant, elle donne la vie à toute chose et les renforce, vous faites désormais partie du Soldier, divulguez ces secrets et l'on vous pourchassera jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Désormais tâchez de faire honneur à votre rang. Rare sont ceux qui ont pu parvenir là où vous êtes…

_Mais… Pour faire quoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

L'homme ne répondit pas et me reprit par le bras, encore plus violemment qu'avant. En me traînant, il eut le temps de me souffler quelques mots, il était comme fou, il était fou :

_Regarde ! La chose qui régnât sur ce monde il y a 2 000 ans ! Magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

Il désigna une cuve de métal avec un hublot au milieu. Il me fit signe de regarder à l'intérieur. J'obéis.

_Beurk ! C'est horrible ! On dirait un gros poisson mort !

La chose n'avait d'humain que la forme, j'en déduisait de par ses longs cheveux gris c'était de sexe féminin, un énorme tuyau partait de son ventre pour sortir de la cuve et serpenter au travers de la salle. Ses yeux étaient rouges, son visage était fin, elle était vraiment magnifique. Passé le choc de la « première rencontre » je demandais :

_Qui c'est ?

Le terme « qui » était à utiliser a mon avis.

_Nous l'avons appelée « Jenova ». Elle a été découverte par une équipe de scientifiques dans le cratère nord il y a 2 000 ans. Elle a tenté de tuer toute forme de vie sur cette terre, les premiers hommes, les anciens, l'on enfermé au sacrifice de leur vie. Leur race était capable de connaître précisément les strates de Mako présentes sous terre. Nous pouvons grâce à ses cellules, nous pourrons trouver la terre promise.

_La « Terre Promise » ?

_Un endroit regorgeant de Mako ! Si nous la trouvions, imaginez ce que nous pourrions faire !

Je n'aimais pas son ton, et commençais à vraiment m'inquiéter quand il s'approcha du tube ou qui sortait de la cuve et y planta une nouvelle seringue.

_Ceci fera de vous un spécimen unique ma petite. De la Mako, des cellules de Jenova injectée pendant la maturité. Que va donner ce mélange ?

Il me planta encore la seringue dans le bras et injecta les cellules. Je n'osai plus bouger tellement j'étais terrifiée. Il fallait l'arrêter ! Il était complètement fou ce type !

_Hé Tseng ! Pourquoi il me fait ça !?

_Laisse-toi faire, ça ne servirait à rien de se battre. Pas pour le moment.

La douleur se fit encore plus intense, plus brûlante. Comme un fau que personne n'arrêtait. Comme la Mako, mais comme si cette chose avait une conscience propre. Elle prenait sinueusement des chemins dans mes veines, au lieu d'être accompagnée dans mon cœur, elle montait jusqu'à mon cou et s'éparpilla dans tout mon corps. Pendant les quelques secondes que dura l'invasion de cette « chose » je ne bougeai pas, je restais calme, inutiles de tenter de bloquer cette chose si ce type savait ce qu'il faisait.

_Et voila, vous avez eu peur n'est-ce pas. Jenova ne vous fera aucun mal si vous restez à votre place. La place qu'elle voudra bien vous donner…

Après cette entrevue, Tseng me conduisit une nouvelle fois à travers les couloirs. Je lui demandais :

_A quoi ils servent tous ces tests ? Je suis quelqu'un de spécial ?

_Nous pensons que tu es plus réceptive à la Mako que les Soldiers normaux. On t'a trouvée dans le condensateur, un endroit hautement toxique et dangereux. Tu as survécu grâce a je ne sais quelle résistance.

_Dans mon corps ? J'ai autant la crève que les autres si c'est ce que vous voulez insinuer !

Il ne rajouta rien et nous descendîmes jusqu'au niveau 10 de l'immense tour. Là se tenaient des Soldiers qui s'entraînaient au tir, il voulaient que moi aussi je tire ?

Un Soldier s'approcha, un fusil a la main. Il me le tendit sans un mot. J'attendis l'accord de Tseng pour m'en emparer. Il était lourd, comme dans les films de commandos. C'était un sniper.

_Je fais quoi moi avec ce truc ?

_Essaie de tirer dans la cible là-bas pour vois comment tu te débrouilles. Dit le Soldier toujours à côté de moi.

Je tentai de me concentrer le plus possible sur la cible située au loin au bout d'un couloir. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent pour que le coup parte enfin.

_En plein milieu la vache !

Je m'entraînais depuis bientôt deux semaines. Mes progrès étaient fulgurants mais toujours pas au corps a corps. J'arrivais a tirer une cible en mouvement a cent mètres mais si on me demandait de faire dix pompes je… je bloquais a la première remontée…

Un matin qui s'annonçait magnifique, un Soldier me demanda de monter à l'étage 49, celui ou les missions étaient décidées.

Un jeune homme m'annonça que la mission aurait lieu dans une ancienne cave a materia du côté de Mideel. Une ville dans le sud. La Shinra tentait depuis quelques mois de faire tomber la forteresse qui s'y trouvait mais leurs tentatives s'étaient avérées inutiles.

_Et pourquoi moi ? Avais-je tenté de me justifier.

_Mais j'en sais rien moi, on nous envoie en mission, on tue les membres d'Avalanche, on rentre, et basta.

Le Soldier avec qui je parlais se nommait Zack, il venait lui aussi d'entrer au Soldier et avait le grade de 2ème classe, il avait les cheveux cours a la manière d'un hérisson et les yeux bleus comme ceux que je venais d'avoir.

_Hé Zack. Pourquoi mes yeux ils deviennent bleus, ce n'est pas que je m'inquiète mais… Lui demandais-je tandis que le camion qui nous transportait s'arrêtait en vue de Mideel.

_C'est une sorte de réaction avec la Mako, faut pas chercher à comprendre. Allez, descends, on va faire le reste a pied, mieux vaut pas arriver pendant que les bombardiers font leur boulot.

_Ouais… Aïe ! Mes cheveux sont pris dans une branche !!!

_T'as qu'a les couper !

_Plutôt crever ! Aide moi toi !!!

Mes cheveux qui étaient attachés en tresse, étaient emmêlés dans une branche et semblaient ne pas vouloir s'en séparer. Je tirai brusquement quand Zack approcha son épée d'eux. Ils se détachèrent aussitôt.

_Ne touche jamais à mes cheveux pigés !

_Au fait, c'est quoi cet uniforme ? Tu risques pas de te faire choper pour « détournement »

_Nan pourquoi ?

Je me regardais, oui peut être j'avais un peu modifié l'uniforme mais ce n'étais pas tellement voyant.

Plusieurs détonations retentirent, les bombardiers avaient fini.

_Allez au boulot.

Je me mis en route avec Zack, deux unités de 20 hommes chacune nous accompagnant. Je n'y allais pas au sniper, mais un long sabre était accroché dans mon dos.

Bientôt, les immenses portes de la mine à Materia se présentèrent devant nous. Toutes les unités d'Avalanches combattaient au sommet.

_Ton plan est génial franchement Morgane. Une diversion a la con a suffi.

_J'ai vu une fois dans un film de gun. Tu devrais te cultiver des fois…

Une fois l'immense porte défoncée. J'entrais à l'intérieur, mon sabre dégainé. Le sang qui tachait mon visage m'aveuglait à moitié mais pas assez pour que je ne remarque pas une touffe de cheveux que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. Florian était là, il portait un sabre !

Je me glissais derrière lui, il avait rejoint Avalanche en me laissant seule. En me laissant tomber il a rejoint l'ennemi ! Je l'empoignai au niveau du cou et mit mon sabre pointé sous sa gorge. Lui aussi me reconnut.

_Morgane !

* * *

Ce chapitre est... énoooooooorme T_T mais comme Florian a dormi un mois et que Morgane était réveillée, elle a fait en un mois ce qu'il a fait en... dix minutes^^ Le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus court et ca sera mon coéquipier qui en aura fait le plus gros (du moins le principal)

Et n'éssayez pas de trouver quelques chose de gentil dans la Shinra, pour faire plaisir aux nombreux fans du côté d'Avalanche, je l'ai faite méchante, on en a d'ailleurs un petit apercu dans ce chapitre (seul mon perso préféré et deux ou trois Soldiers sont sympa, éssayez de les trouver!)


	5. Close

Je me trouvais avec Shears qui était furax contre moi de mettre fait pris aussi bêtement par un ennemis aussi faible (c'était son opinion) mais j'étais quand même surpris que Morgane ai voulu me trancher la gorge sans rancune, sans hésitation comme si j'étais son ennemie depuis toujours.

J'étais mort de fatigue après la course que l'on avait du faire pour nous échapper de notre ancienne base, d'après Shears nous allions vers la cité de Fort Condor, une de leur base ou Elfé nous attendait (ce qui m'inquiétait un peu, elle si froide et si méchante mais dans le fond elle devait avoir son petit coté de gentillesse).

Notre route fut longue et ardue mais une fois arrivé je fut content de me reposer enfin mais Shears n'était pas du même avis, il voulait m'entraîner au combat car avec ma prise de Mideel je n'avais pas l'air d'un guerrier, allez, direction salle d'entraînement !

Une fois arrivé je m'aperçut qu'il n'y avais personne dedans à part moi et Shears je me posais des questions sur ce qu'il me ferait (je sentais comme une boule en travers de la gorge).

J'entendis le bruit d'un sabre se dégainant de son fourreau, je me retournais avec vitesse et vigueur et m'aperçut que Shears voulut m'attaquer.

_ Sors ton sabre et fais voir se que tu vaux sinon je te tue. ».

Je compris qu'il valais mieux que je me batte et correctement, je ne tenais pas a mourir surtout par son sabre il était long, et sa lame n'était pas affûté et lacéré mais plein d'impact se qui devait faire mal lorsqu'il touchait la chair humaine.

Je sortis mon sabre et frappa Shears mais il attrapa la lame de mon sabre a une main, j' étais complètement ébahi et équerré mais je ne voulais pas me laisser faire et je frappais avec ma main gauche, j'arrivais a l'effleurer mais se ne fut pas suffisant, je persistais a attaquer puis je compris a force de le voir esquiver, je vis enfin une ouverture sur sa droite car il transfert trop son poids sur sa jambe gauche donc son coter droit était sans défense, je l'attaquais de toute mes forces avec le pommeau de mon sabre sur le coté droit de son corps et une fois toucher je lui donnais un énorme coup en plein visage, je le fis tombé au sol j'étais enfin content mais il se releva et rengaina son sabre et dis tout simplement :

_Bravo, je t'accepte en tant que Guerrier de la compagnie d'Avalanche » dit il en me donnant une insigne en argent, elle ressemblait à une croix brillant de milles feux a la lumière

« C'est tout? Il fallait juste que je te frappe? Moi qui croyait que tu allais me tuer... »

« C'était dans mon intention » me répondit-il avec un regard froid et glacial, je restais pétrifié.

« Aller va te reposer tu la mériter » me dit Shears d'un air joyeux.

Je partis de la salle d'entraînement en direction des dortoirs mais je me rendis compte d'une chose, c'est la qu'elle ma chambre?!!! Il y avait plus de 75chambre cote à cote.

Je me rendis dans une sorte de salon ou traînant différent soldat (les 2ème classe, les lieutenants etc....) quand je tombais sur un soldat tous aussi nouveau que moi.

« Oups, excuse moi je ne t'ai pas fais mal? » me dit-il en me percutant

« Non ne t'inquiète pas, tu es nouveau ici? »

« Oui je cherche un homme, son nom est Florian, il est assez grand, nouveau aussi d'ailleurs, cheveux long et rouge, des yeux noirs....mais tu lui ressemble comme 2gouttes d'eau...tu serais pas son frère jumeaux par hasard? »

« Non, non....c'est juste moi Florian... »

« A excuse moi je suis entièrement perdu ici car on ma dis de te chercher car on ta pas donner ta chambre et tu dois la partager avec moi »

Je crus un instant que c'était une bénédiction de Dieu se mec, il venait me chercher pour la chambre j'avais du bol.

« Je te suis alors » et je le suivit tout content.

« Voilà on y es la numéro 48, le code est 019930, retient le bien, ils ne le redirons pas pour ceux qui oublient. »

« Pourquoi 019930?! »

« Enlève les deux 0 et tu comprendras très vite pourquoi »

Quand je réfléchissais à enlever ces deux 0 je remarquais que c'étais ma date de naissance (1993,1er Juin) mais comment diable savait-il se genre d'info.

Une fois la porte de la chambre ouverte je m'assis sur un lit au hasard et je ressentais comme une légère douleur a mon épaule, lorsque j'enlevais ma veste que Shears avait trouvé dans l'ancienne base, je trouvais une légère coupure, elle devait peut-être provenir du sabre de Morgane lorsqu'elle m'avait attrapé, je n'arrivais toujours pas a y croire qu'elle voulut me tuer mais d'un coté je suis heureux de savoir qu'elle est en vie mais comme on est ennemis on risque de se recroiser a nouveau voir même pire....devoir nous battre.....

Je m'allongeais dans mon lit et m'endormis après une dure journée d'entraînement pour être en forme pour les prochaines.

Au petit matin, après quelque semaine de mes entrainement, mon réveil se fut dur, très dur, mon colocataire était déjà partit, je vus l'heure sur une pendule au dessus de la porte, j'étais hyper a la bourre fallait que je me dépêche si je ne voulais pas finir charcuter par Shears.

Je courus pour descendre les marches mais comme je n'avais pas le temps je préférais glisser dessus et sa me fit gagner un temps précieux, je vit la salle d'exercice au combat de loin, je courus de toute mes force pour l'atteindre le plus vite possible, pour une fois j'étais a l'heure se qui fut étonnent.

« Shears, je ne suis pas en retard? »

« Non, car on a eu une réunion avec des dirigeants a propos de la capture de Mideel donc on a pris du retard mais attention la prochaine fois tache d'être a l'heure car je te raterais pas. »

Je sentis comme une boule énorme se glisser en travers de ma gorge.

« RASSEMBLEZ VOUS TOUS!!! » entendis-je d'une vois forte mais aiguë, c'était Elfé.

« Vous avez tous été choisis pour représenter nos armées pour vous battre, maintenant nous allons tous vous faire passer un exercice du combattant voir se que vous valez sur le terrain. Bonne chance ».

On devait passer chacun notre tour, je stressais rien que a l'idée de passer seul devant tout ses gens....

« Florian Nardo! » cria Shears.

Pourquoi moi en premier?...

« Tu va démarrer par un exercice au tir pour commencer et ensuite tu devras battre un soldat au combat au corps a corps es que tu t'es exercer comme je te l'ai dis? Me murmura Shears à l'oreille »

« Je suis prêt »

On me donna un fusil et je vis au loin un homme me visant, il me tira dessus, avec de la chance il tira a mes pieds et je compris que je devais le toucher pour gagner et surtout le plus rapidement possible, je fis une roulade sur ma gauche, tout en essayant de visée le tireur, je n'arrivais pas a viser correctement je respirais tellement fort que je tremblais beaucoup trop, le tireur tira dans mon fusil qui l'éjecta et me blessais a la main gauche.

« STOP »fit Shears en sifflant.

« Épreuve de tir rater, épreuve suivante!le combat au corps a corps »

Bon pour le corps a corps j'étais doué, j'étais capable de percevoir une faille dans la défense de n'importe qu'elle adversaire, mon adversaire était un mec plutôt costaud, il possédait une armure incroyablement grande avec une cote de maille résistante, son épée était largement plus grande que la mienne mais plus fine donc moins résistante et plus légère donc il l'a tenait a une main, son bouclier était rond et grand il couvrait toute la surface de son bras.

« Allez-y, combattez » cria un homme vêtu de rouge tenant un drapeau blanc.

Tout de suite mon adversaire me fonçais dessus tel une brute enragé mais je faisais face avec aucune inquiétude, mon sabre était toujours dans son fourreau pour informations, j'esquivais son attaque avec une tel délicatesse et rapidité que Shears avait eu un sourire énorme, il devait sûrement être content que j'ai bien suivi son entraînement et ses tactiques d'esquive, puis je sortis enfin mon sabre et d'un geste brutal je mis un coup avec le pommeau du sabre dans le dos de mon adversaire, en se relevant il attaqua au niveau droit de mon corps qui étais surprotéger par mon sabre, je le bloquais puis ripostais directement en éjectant son épée et le frappant avec mon genou en plein visage, se qui le mit K.O .

« STOP » cria l'homme vêtu de rouge de tout à l'heure

« Épreuve de combat au corps à corps remporté, félicitation très belle performance vous êtes donc désormais un soldat d'Avalanche et vous vous battrez à nos cotés. »

3


	6. The Calm Before the Storm

Les étages supérieurs de la tour étaient calmes. Un calme stressant. Le silence était tel que si une alarme retentissait je hurlais comme cela m'arrivait avant. Quand je marchais dans un couloir, j'avais l'étrange impression de flotter, plus rien ne me touchait. Il était désormais inutile de m'enfermer comme avant, d'espérer penser à Florian a longueur de journée, puisque il était désormais rallié à Avalanche.

Avant, tout ce que je faisais c'était écouter mon mp3. Je ne savais toujours pas ou il avait bien pu passer. Mes journées, je les occupait à regarder Midgar de la baie vitrée du 49ème étage en me remémorant les paroles de toutes les chansons que je connaissais par cœur. La plupart du temps je chantais toute seule en tournant en rond. Jusqu'à ce que Zack m'interpella au détour d'un couloir, ledit couloir dont je venais de faire quatre fois l'aller-retour.

Zack était Soldier de 2nde classe, il venait d'avoir 17 ans, il avait les cheveux courts, noirs, comme un hérisson. Il portait un uniforme comme tous les Soldiers, et une épée réglementaire attachée dans le dos. Moi j'avais la mienne, elle ne servait pas beaucoup, mais ma promotion au poste de première classe m'avait offert quelques privilèges, comme le droit de porter un sabre particulier. Le mien était recourbé légèrement a la fin et a double tranchant.

_Tu fais quoi là au juste ? Me demanda-t-il.

_J'sais pas… Et toi ?

_J'ai un ordre de mission pour toi. Tu le veux ? Un aller simple pour l'avancement a mon avis. Mais bon, vu que tu as l'air occupée je vais…

_Nan !!! Je m'emmerde comme un rat mort ! C'est quoi ?

_OK, tu l'auras voulu. Si tu vas dans moins de… trois minutes je crois, dans le bureau du vice-président, tu auras une mission valable.

_Dans combien de temps !?

_Deux minutes et quarante secondes.

_Mais tu te fous de moi !?

_Trente-cinq secondes. Dépêche-toi ! Fit-il en s'éloignant et me laissant à mon sort. En seulement deux semaines, il m'avait appris tout ce que je savais en matière de combat au sabre. Bien que je ne soie pas encore assez forte pour tenir plus de quelques minutes face a lui, il disait que je m'améliorais… Aaaaah ! Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps !

Je ne savais pas par où partir, je restai quelques secondes à couiner toute seule inutilement. Il était temps de laisser la peur d'un côté et de laisser faire l'instinct ! Banzaïïï !!!

Je détalai en quatrième vitesse, inutile de demander mon chemin, je connaissais tout par cœur. Je montai quatre à quatre les escaliers, inutile de prendre l'ascenseur, il me ferai attendre. Je choisi deux ou trois couloirs au hasard, je regardais ma montre, il me restai trente secondes. Je montai un énième escalier, tournai un énième couloir, vit une porte qui semblait être celle que je cherchais.

Il ne restait que cinq secondes quand elle s'ouvrit.

Trois secondes lorsque je percutai celui qui l'ouvrait.

Une tandis que je m'apercevrai que c'était le vice-président.

Et plus du tout lorsque j'atterris sur lui qui tombait en arrière.

J'ai du mettre cinq secondes supplémentaires pour réaliser ce que je venais de faire. Je choisis la facilité en me taisant et en baissant les yeux (l'expression « les fermer et attendre que ça passe » quand même plus correcte).

Je n'arrivais pas à aligner une phrase complète tellement que j'avais honte de moi. J'arrivais à garder mon calme dans toutes les situations, devant n'importe quelle personne, sauf deux à ce jour. La première était Florian, avant, au collège, je ne lui parlais pas… Mais pour la seconde, c'était une toute autre histoire…

_Je… euh… désolée je… bafouillais-je ne sachant que faire.

Rufus Shinra était de loin le plus beau mec que j'avais jamais vu. Il était âgé de 20 ans, c'est tout ce que je savais sur lui. Il était d'un naturel distant, tout le monde disait qu'il fallait se méfier de lui, nombreuses étaient pourtant les déclarations que les filles lui faisaient. La rumeur courait a cinq par jour. Mon tour devrait attendre…

_Allez ce n'est rien, entre donc. Me dit-il tout fier. Il faudrait que tu apprennes un jour à respecter tes supérieurs.

_Je te renvoie a Mideel pour une inspection, tu devras y trouver un dépôt de materias et si tu les trouves fais nous un rapport le plus vite possible, c'est clair?

_Très clair monsieur.

_Tu peux disposer maintenant.

Je partis d'un pas rapide et je me mis en route de cette base Mideel où j'y avais trouvé Florian....et que j'ai cru mort....

_Vous voulez un peu d'eau? Me dit un soldat me tendant une bouteille

_Non merci sa ira.

Plus je me rappelais le visage de Florian plus je me posais des questions sur lui... pourquoi avait-il rejoint Avalanche? Pourquoi portait-il se sabre il était contre la violence pourtant....puis surtout mes souvenir s'arrêtait souvent a son visage...je ne pouvais jamais me l'enlever de ma tête....

_Nous arrivons à Mideel madame.

_Merci.

_Voulez vous du soutien de l'armée?

_Non sa ira je sais me défendre et je ne pense pas qu'il sont revenus.

_Bien bonne mission et à bientôt.

_Au revoir et bonne route soldat.

Les soldats m'ayant accompagner repartais aussitôt et je me mis a la recherche de se fameux dépôt de materia, je fouillais chaque recoin, chaque salle jusqu'à tomber a une sorte de chambre d'infirmerie.

J'y avais retrouvé du sang sur un bandeau et un bandeau mouiller, sûrement lorsqu'il avaient trouvé Florian....

Je continuais mes recherches en essayant de penser le moins possible à Florian.

Je sortis prendre l'air après avoir passer 1h00 de recherche dans cette base et je remarqua une ombre noir au loin, je me mis a l'abri et tenta de trouver une sorte de cachette pour le prendre par surprise car il semblait venir par ici.

Je me cacha derrière une sorte de mur avec un trou pour observer l'extérieur, plus l'individu approchais plus je sentais une envie de me battre.

Une fois l'individu arrivé il enleva son écharpe de devant son visage et se retourna pour ne pas que je le voie et prononça une phrase assez surprenante:

_Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour retourner dans mon monde.

J'ouvris grand les yeux et trouva que c'était Florian sans aucun doute, lui seul pouvait parler d'un autre monde.

Je pris mon sabre et fonça droit sur lui en hurlant :

_FLORIAN !!!!!!

Il se retourna très lentement et bloqua mon attaque avec son bras, je compris qu'il possédait des protections métalliques au niveau des bras pour faire une bonne défense.

_Enfin je te retrouve Florian! Je vais terminer se que j'avais commencer la dernière fois!

_Pourquoi tant de haine Morgane? Que t'ai je fais de mal? Je ne suis pas ton ami?

_Mon ami...TOI!! laisse moi rire....au lieu de discuter sors ton sabre et bat toi on verra qui de nous deux est le plus puissant.

Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi je m'énervais sur Florian alors qu'il n'avait vraiment rien fais mais si on devait se battre....je me battrais jusqu'au bout.

Florian sortit enfin son sabre, il était long, il avait l'air léger comme une plume, bien aiguiser, il portait des couleurs verdâtres sur la lame et le manche de son sabre était noir.

Il le prit à une main et m'attaqua avec peu de force mais suffisamment assez pour me faire perdre l'avantage....il enchaîna coup par coup avec une telle rapidité, mais je lui réservais une surprise.

Il frappa un coup énorme sur mon coté gauche qui me fit dégager et tomber mais je me releva en sortant un revolver et en tirant en direction de son torse il n'esquiva pas la balle et la pris dans le corps se qui le laissa debout mais 5secondes plus tard il s'écroula littéralement.

Je me sentais pas comme quelqu'un qui ressentais de la compassion d'avoir éliminer le danger ou son ennemi, je me sentais mal, je me mis a courir en direction du corps que je croyais mort mais par miracle il était encore en vie.

_Pourquoi.....Morgane?.....Pourquoi? Me dit-il avec difficulté....

_Je n'ai jamais souhaité ça Florian...., je ne veux pas que tu meures! Mais tu sais que les ordres sont des ordres.

_.....C'est vrai qu'on est mal placé dans cette situation toi chez la Shinra et moi dans l'Avalanche.....mais je préfère mourir par ta main Morgane que par la main d'un soldat de Shinra.....

_Arrête de parler économise tes forces !!!

_Va t'en ! Je suis suivi par un groupe de soldat d'Avalanche je ne veux pas qu'il mette la main sur toi!

_Ne t'inquiète pas Florian je ne mourrais pas, surtout par eux.

Florian se releva malgré sa blessure au corps et je le vis prendre son sabre comme si il comptait se battre.

_Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire dis moi?

_Te faire gagner du temps pour ta fuite....

_Mais tu es beaucoup trop affaibli et blesser tu ne tiendra pas et même si tu y arrive tu sera poursuivi par le groupe d'Avalanche!

_T'inquiète pas pour sa je préfère être chasser d'Avalanche et que tu sois sauve que de continuer a leur obéir aveuglement et finir par tomber face a toi et de devoir te tuer se qui me serait regrettable.

_Florian....reste en vie c'est se que je souhaite le plus...

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je ne mourrais pas tout de suite j'ai des affaires a régler.

Je me mis à courir en laissant Florian à son triste sort, je ne pus m'empêcher de faire demi-tour et de le rejoindre.

Je le vis debout devant une armée de soldat d'Avalanche....

_Je ne vous laisserais pas passer! Criais Florian au soldat et j'entendis au loin de bruits de fourreau et les lames des sabres se dégainé, je compris qu'ils étaient prêt a le tuer pour passer.

Je vis tout les soldats courir vers Florian avec tout leur sabre a la main, Florian ne baissa pas sa garde et se concentra tout simplement en les regardants approcher.

Un soldat arriva a toute vitesse, Florian n'eut pas beaucoup de mal a l'abattre, même affaibli il était capable de porter des coups rapide et puissant.

Il enchaîna les soldats un par un jusqu'à prendre un coup a l'épaule gauche, je me mis a trembler de tout mon corps comme si je m'inquiétais pour lui alors que je le haïssais car il avait rejoint le groupe d'Avalanche, mais je voyais qu'il les détestais tout autans que moi.

Je m'empressais d'aller l'aider pour le sauver lorsqu'il répliqua....

_N'approche pas! Je t'ai dis de te barrer!!!

Je ne l'écoutais plus et je courra et frappa de toutes mes forces le soldat qui tentait de l'achever puis je relevais Florian et lui dis :

_Florian je ne veux pas te laisser ici seul, je veux rester a tes cotés si tu dois mourir on mourra ensemble.

_Morgane....

Un soldat attaque droit dans notre direction et on comprit ensemble qu'il fallait faire face à l'ennemi ensemble, je m'empressais de bloquer le sabre de l'ennemi et Florian se chargeait de frapper avec la seule force de son bras droit.

Une fois en plein milieu de tout ses soldats on se mit dos à dos et commença a frapper tout se qui bougeais mais Florian était en grosse difficulté a cause de la balle que je lui avais logé dans le corps de tout a l'heure mais il continuait a se battre comme si quelque chose le retenait ici.

Au bout d'une trentaine de minute on finit par venir a bout de tout ses soldats, moi en pleine forme sans blessure mais se qui n'était pas le cas de Florian..... Il était exténué, il était recouvert de coupure, de blessure et il perdait énormément de sang.

_Florian viens avec moi je vais te soigner.

_Non, profite du temps libre pour t'échapper, je trouverais un moyen de m'en sortir.

_Mais ….

_Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, je veux juste que tu partes pour que tu sois en sécurité et en vie, avec moi tu ne pourras pas rester en sécurité....

_Je reviendrais te chercher Florian je te le promet...

Je partis, tristement et en pleurant avec regret, j'arrivais à une cité Shinra au bout de 1h00 de marche et alla écrire mon rapport pour Rufus....

* * *

...Commentaires des auteurs...

Alors? La première moitié de ce texte, c'est mi qui l'ai écrit, et tout le reste, ce que vous avez préféré j'en suis sûre, c'est de Florian^^

Pour la suite... Mystère et boule de mako...

Florian a quelque chose a vous dire tiens: Si vous avez un truc a dire, n'hésitez pas et je tâcherais de faire mieux la prochaine fois^^ Et aussi, je précise que, a partir du rendez vous, c'est moi qui ai écrit (déja précisé en haut mais bon^^)


	7. Nervous Breakdown

Après cette horrible bataille au coté de Morgane, je réussi a trouver une sorte de pont dévastée qui me permit de me réfugié pendant un cours moment, pendant que j'observais l'état de mes blessures j'entendis comme des chuchotements près de moi.

_Tu es au courant que l'un des meilleurs soldats d'Avalanche les avaient trahis?

La nouvelle était déjà répandue et il fallait que je cache mon identité mais ma priorité était de trouver un coin tranquille pour récupérer mes forces.

Une fois que les deux personnes étaient parties je repris ma route, j'arrivais à une genre de forêt assez lugubre et sombre....j'entrais avec peur mais il fallait que je me repose....

Je m'étais installer près d'un énorme chêne et je mis en action mes techniques de régénération que j'avais appris avec Shears....quand je repense à l'entraînement qu'il ma donner je me sentais mal rien qu'a imaginer la tête qu'il va tirer lorsqu'il sera que le traître c'était moi....

Je pensais surtout énormément à Morgane....je me posais souvent la question, pourquoi l'avais-je laissée seule? Je voulais pourtant rester à ses cotés mais il fallait à tout prix que je trouve un moyen que je reprenne contact avec elle!

Trois heures plus tard mes blessures ne me faisaient presque plus mal sauf la balle que m'avais logé Morgane....

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle vise bien n'empêche, elle ma pas loupé....me disais-je en me pliant de douleur a l'extraction de la balle.

Je pris ma carte et observa qu'elle serais le moyen le plus facile d'entrer dans Midgar qui était toute proche, le plus simple moyen d'y entrer pour y trouver Morgane était l'entrée des camions ou la gare mais très risqués, les trains étaient plein de soldats et comme il me connaissaient plutôt bien ce n'était sans doute pas le moment d'aller leur passer le bonjour et les camions même pas en rêve je me ferais remarquer des la première occasion, après plusieurs minutes de réflexion je choisis la voie du train. Hors de question aussi de faire du stop…

_Aller on va aller faire un peu de sport.

Je partis à toute vitesse en profitant de la nuit, au bout de plusieurs heures de marche j'arrivais a Midgar, je cachai mon visage avec une écharpe et je cacha surtout mon oeil gauche avec un bandeau pour paraître comme un civil puis je me mis a écouter la conversation de deux soldats:

_Tu as vu Morgane lorsqu'elle est entré se matin, elle était couverte de sang comme si elle c'était battue avec un adversaire redoutable, peut-être un gars de Avalanche. Elle était belle !

_Oui, y paraît qu'elle a tué un des meilleurs soldats de Avalanche, même qu'il était son seul ami avant, tu te rend compte ?

_Houah, elle à des nerfs d'acier et un sacré sang-froid pour abattre un de ses anciens amis. On raconte qu'elle n'a même pas cillé.

_Oui et je te le dis tout de suite elle ne veux voir personne pendant son rapport, elle se repose aussi dans l'hôtel dans la ville. Donc dommage pour toi !

_C'est pas trop risqué comme ville pour elle?

_T'occupe elle sait se défendre par rapport a toi.

Je me demandais qui elle avait bien pu tuer, pas moi car elle m'a vu partir en vie, a moins qu'elle est fais sa pour éviter que j'ai des ennuis en tout cas je comptais aller la retrouver coûte que coûte.

Je me mis en route de ce fameux hôtel pour retrouver Morgane, je trouva l'hôtel assez facilement avec le nombre de soldat poster a l'entrée il fallait que je trouve un moyen d'entrée sans me faire remarquer se qui risque d'être difficile, lorsque je repéra une sorte de livreur, il livrait toute sorte de livre, nourriture et matériel.

_Hep monsieur, je voudrais votre corde et le crochet s'il vous plait.

_3164Gils.

_C'est chère, mais bon pour se que je vais en faire sa vaut le coup tenez.

_Merci mon brave, au revoir.

_Au revoir.

Avec la corde et le crochet je me fabriqua un grappin il semblait ne pas connaître cette appareil car aucun garde ne circulais autour des fenêtres mais j'espérais juste que la fenêtre ouverte était bien celle de Morgane.

Je lançais mon grappin avec précision sur le rebord de la fenêtre et grimpais avec difficulté a cause de ma blessure a l'épaule gauche qui n'était pas entièrement disparu, une fois la chambre atteinte j'observais avec attention et je remarqua que sa n'avait pas l'air d'être la chambre de Morgane a moins qu'elle se bat a deux sabre et qu'elle était accompagner.

Je déguerpissais en vitesse en évitant de me faire choper et je trouva un soldat, seul en plein milieu du couloir, je me faufila doucement derrière lui, sortit un couteau que je ne sortais jamais et le pointa sous sa gorge.

_Chut, dis un mot et je t'égorge direct, ne me prend pas à la légère.

_D'accord

_Je voudrais savoir qu'elle est la chambre de ton officier Morgane, j'ai des affaires a régler.

_Chambre 172ORG.

_Merci tu vois tu peux te rendre utile sans être soldat.

Je l'assomma avant qu'il ne dise quoi que se soit d'autres, je courus en direction de cette fameuse chambre 172ORG mais sa sera dur car les chambres n'indique que les numéros et il y a plus de 10chambres 172.

_Putain pourquoi il y a que les chiffres l'autre con aurait pu me préciser qu'il n'y avait que les chiffres bon je vais pas m'attarder la.

Je continuai de regarder chaque porte pour voir si il n'y avait pas un indice lorsque je remarquai sur une porte, une trace comme si on avait décollé des insignes sur la porte, en frottant les lettres « OQG » apparaissaient.

_OQG?! Attend après le Q c'est bien le R dans l'alphabet que je sache, et en plus c'est la dernière porte, j'espère que c'est la bonne.

J'ouvrais la porte tout doucement, j'observais que rien ne me tombe dessus, je voyais un sabre et un revolver poser sur une chaise non loin de la porte, je voulu regarder le revolver en priorité car je voulais vérifié que c'était les même balles que Morgane m'avait envoyé et oui c'était les mêmes.

J'entendis comme un bruit derrière moi ….un pistolet se pose sur ma nuque...

_Bouge pas ou je te descends en vitesse.

Cette manière de parler j'aurais pu la reconnaître entre mille et cette détermination, ce sang-froid sa ne pouvait être que Morgane.

_Morgane content de te retrouver. Disais-je sans me retourner.

_Comment me connais-tu? Tu es encore une de ces personnes qui viens pour tenter de faire son lèche-cul?

_Hahaha....toujours un sacré humour ma petite Morgane....ne reconnais-tu pas la seule personne qui te fais confiance dans se monde, qui te comprends, qui ta permis de sortir indemne d'une bataille je dirais sanglante..?!

_Fl...Flo...Florian?!

_Oui c'est moi!

_Ou étais tu passer bon sang!!!?

_J'étais loin de tout et de rien....ne perdons pas de temps il faut qu'on parte après les recherches que j'ai passer la Mako se n'est pas se qu'il te faut!

_Oui mais grâce à sa je peux me battre et nous défendre.

_Tu ne défendras personne avec sa dans ton sang! Sa te bouffe la santé plutôt que autre chose!

Bon on ne va pas s'éterniser ici PARTONS!

_Non, je ne veux pas partir maintenant, sa serait trop louche que je parte avec une autre personne alors que je suis entrée seule et je ne sais même pas par ou tu es arrivé.

_Heu...on va dire que j'ai emprunter la fenêtre de deux soldats.

_Bon repasse par le même chemin que ton arrivé et je te rejoins à la sortie de la ville.

_A tout à l'heure alors.

Je repartis en passant donc par la chambre de nos fameux soldats inconnus qui était en réalité un homme et une femme sous la douche, je me dépêchais de fuir ces choses infâmes qu'il complotaient entre eux, je sautai directement par la fenêtre pour gagner du temps et je me rattrapai à la corde de mon grappin pour amortir la chute.

Je pris une ruelle à gauche de l'hôtel pour observer la sortie de Morgane en même temps, je la vis sortir et je vis surtout 2soldats l'interpeller et l'emporter dans leur voiture.

_Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font encore?!

Tous se que je venais de faire pour la faire sortir d'ici ne m'a servi a rien pour l'instant

* * *

...Les commentaires des auteurs...

Me revoila^^ Je n'ai rien a dire sur ce chapitre car, déja ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai écrit, et aussi, il est super

Le mot, c'est a Florian de le dire^^

Désolé pour le retard, désolé que ca soit vite fait peut être et si vous avez quelque chose a redire dites le...

(commentaire inutile de Tsukiyo, tu parles, tu les fais pratiquement mieux que moi les chapitres, a tous les coups t'as potassé en bouffant de kebab c'midi^^)


	8. Memory of Lighwaves

Après que les soldats de mon armée mon demandé de partir car Rufus voulait me voir, je ne me retourna pas de peur que les soldats se pose des questions...j'arrivais devant le Q.G ou m'attendait patiemment Rufus, une fois devant son bureau mon battement de cœur accéléra et j'entrais dans son bureau.

_Vous m'avez demandé?

_Oui, je crois qu'une mauvaise nouvelle et des excuses s'imposent...

_Des excuses? Une mauvaise nouvelle?

_Oui....je reviens du camp de Avalanche

_Vous allez parler avec l'ennemi?!

_J'ai mes raisons sur ce coté la.... et j'ai appris que donc Florian était un de tes meilleurs amis....et je suis désolé de te l'apprendre mais....nos soldats l'ont attrapé au centre-ville il y a 15 minutes environ et l'on abattu sans mon autorisation.

Je ne croyais pas un mot a se qu'il disait c'était impossible....pas lui....il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant...

_Si tu veux confirmation les soldats en question sont dans la salle a coter.

Je me rendis très rapidement retrouver les soldats pour m'expliquer, une fois face a eux je leur dis tout simplement:

_Qui est l'imbécile de vous deux qui a abattu Florian?

_C'est moi madame....

Je lui mis une droite en pleine face et je m'écharnais sur lui tellement que je le haïssais, après quelques coups il se releva pour ajouter:

_Je ne voulais pas le tuer au départ mais il a tenté de sortir son sabre mais j'ai tiré directement dans une marque de sang qu'il avait au niveau de son torse.

Lorsqu'il me dit cette phrase ça m'a fait rappeler la balle que je lui est décoché, c'est sûrement ça qu'il l'a tué....

Je sortis en larme en retournant voir Rufus:

_Espèce d'ordure!!! Avoue c'est toi qui a ordonné à Avalanche de mettre une mise a mort sur Florian et d'avoir dis à nos soldats de tirer à vue !

_Possible et si c'était le cas?

Je m'en foutais des problèmes que je risquais d'avoir en faisant l'acte auquel je pensais...

Je sortis mon sabre et le pointa en direction de Rufus...

_Je vais te faire regretter de l'avoir fais passer dans l'autre monde...

_A quoi sa te servira de me tuer, sa ne ramènera pas Florian et tu le sais très bien.

A ce moment précis je ne pus m'empêcher de frapper Rufus de toutes mes forces et de lui coller mon revolver à la gueule.

_Sale chien je vais te crever comme tu la fais a Florian!!!

Mais je n'ai pas osé tuer Rufus donc je tirai seulement dans son épaule gauche.

Je le voyais plié de douleur au sol...

_J'espère que tu comprendras la douleur que tu as infligé....à la prochaine....

Je claquai la porte aussi forte que possible et je partis de cet endroit totalement pourri, je sentais comme une atmosphère poser sur moi, tout le monde me fixait comme si je venais de faire quelque chose de mal.

_Vous voulez ma photo ou quoi!!!

Tout le monde quitta le regard sur moi et retourna a leur occupation.

Une fois sortis je voulus partir le plus loin de cette ville et de tout se qui concernait la Shinra après plusieurs minute de marche je trouva une sortie de ville avec un véhicule abandonné, je la prit et partit le plus loin possible …...

Au bout de 1h15 de route je commençais a ressentir un tremblement dans chacun de mes nerfs, ma vue se troublais, je commençais a voir double, je stoppa la voiture et descendit, je tenais a peine sur mes jambes, je ne sentais plus aucune force dans chacun de mes muscles.

Je m'écroulai littéralement au sol, je sentais mon corps entier trembler de l'intérieur, je commençais à sentir mon sang monter dans ma gorge, je le recrachai immédiatement et je m'évanouis....

Je me réveilla un matin dans une sorte d'église abandonné....Je me relevais avec difficulté, je n'avais sûrement pas récupérer toutes mes forces mais un homme était debout plus loin de moi vêtu d'habit noir, un survêtement noire, une veste noire, des gants de cuir noire et de grosse chaussures noire, il avait une allure fascinante mais on ne voyait pas sa tête a cause d'une sorte de capuche qu'il portait et de lunette de soleil....

_Qui êtes vous?

_La seul personne qui vous a sauver la vie dans se désert infâme.

_Sa ne me dit toujours pas qui vous êtes.

_Je suis un passant de la vie qui ne suit que la route de sa destiné....

On aurait dis qu'il n'était pas énormément de se monde, il semblait être fixé a la fenêtre depuis une éternité...

_Vous attendez quelque chose a la fenêtre ?

_Oui....enfin plus maintenant....

Il était vraiment déconnecté de la réalité....

_Bon et bien merci mais je vais y aller, et encore merci monsieur...

_Vous devriez rester ici.

_Et pourquoi sa?

_Les soldats de la Shinra vous recherche pour trahison envers leur chef Rufus mais surtout pour agression envers les soldats et Rufus.....

_Comment êtes-vous au courant?

_Il y a une affiche à votre nom dessus.

_Bon pas grave...qu'avons-nous à faire comme activité ici?

_Vous pouvez vous entraîner ici si vous arrivez toujours a porter votre épée sans votre Mako.

_Sans ma Mako? Comment sa SANS?

_Ce que vous avez eu hier soir dans la voiture sont les effets lorsque la Mako est épuiser et expulsé du corps humain....

_Je comprends mieux maintenant.....

J'essayais tout de même de porter quelque coups avec mon sabre, se qui était impossible chacun des muscles de mon corps était engourdie et je n'avais pas récupérer mes forces....

J'essayais tout de même au revolver....Bon au revolver je n'avais pas changer toujours aussi précise....

_Vous avez des compétences de combats monsieur?

_Appelez moi Vlad...et oui je connais quelque compétence de combat, pourquoi cette question?

_Pouvons-nous faire un petit entraînement?

_Avec plaisir

Ce fameux Vlad prit une épée qui était planté dans le sol, elle ressemblait a une épée légère a une main avec deux traits rouge sur la lame, on aurait dit du sang gravé sur la lame...

Il plongea a toute vitesse sur moi en tentant d'attaquer le bas de mon corps je contra son attaque en tirant une balle en direction de sa lame se qui l'arrêta directement, il fit un demi-tour circulaire sur lui même et frappa sur mon coté droit, heureusement que mon revolver possédait une plaque de défense au dessus pour me défendre, je tira 3balles en direction de lui et je remarqua un réflexe que je connaissais c'était de plonger son corps sur la gauche pour couper mes balles en deux, il faisait des techniques d'un manga que je connaissais dont Florian était fan.....

_Arrête de rêvasser et concentre toi sur le combat....quand je pense que tu es celle qui a laisser tuer ton meilleur ami....

_Comment êtes-vous au courant de sa aussi?

_Je suis un passant j'entends tout et je vois tout....

Je commençais a m'énerver envers lui après les injures qu'il disait sur Florian...

_Tu as laisser tomber ton meilleur ami pour la Shinra....j'aurais honte a ta place!

D'un coup je pris mon sabre et frappa de toute mes forces, je le fit reculer d'au moins 15mètres....

_Hé bien voilà, vous voyez quand vous voulez.

_Vous aviez fais exprès?

_Oui....Allez reposez-vous, vous en aurez bien besoin...

_D'accord et encore merci...Vlad....

Et je m'endormis en pensant à Florian, en pensant a se que je rêvais de lui dire...que je l'aimais....

* * *

...Commentaires des auteurs...

Gnuhahahaaaaaa!!!! Flo t'ès le roi du angst mon pote!!! Même moi j'ai failli chialer devant ce chapitre... Et vous vous avez kiffé le milieu hein? Bah les matérias ca existe Gniark!!! (pourrie jusqu'a la moelle moi...)

Un mot de Flo:

J'èspère que vous aimerez la suite de notre fic et je suppose que vous êtres tous impatients de savoir l'histoire de notre mysterieux arrivant "Vlad"^^ Bonne lecture a tous!!!

A la prochaine^^ (deux chaps en une nuit, il faut le faire, Flo, je ne te dit rien d'autre qu'un grand merci!!!)


	9. L'union fait la Force

J'étais toujours dans cette église abandonné avec Vlad, après 1semaine...

_Vlad...vous pourriez me raconter votre vie s'il vous plait? Pourquoi êtes vous ici?

_Je suis un ancien soldat d'Avalanche voilà pourquoi je connaissais Florian....

_Parlait-il de moi?

_Oui...énormément, il me racontait que lui et vous, vous étiez très proches, mais qu'il aurait voulu être plus proche....il me racontait souvent ses histoires aussi d'un soi-disant collège avec une CPE....je ne comprenais pas un mot à ce qu'il disait. Rien de tout sa n'existe ici. Il me parlait d'un autre monde....

_Oui c'est bien Florian tout craché...dites moi, pourquoi cachez vous toujours votre visage? Cela fais 1 semaine que nous sommes dans la même planque vous pouvez enlever votre capuche …

Vlad enleva sa capuche et je remarquai qu'il portait un bandeau sur son œil droit et un bandana au front mais il était cicatrisé à l'œil gauche et a la joue.

_Voila vous avez vu mon visage …..

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous cachez...

_Je n'aime pas tout simplement.

Cette réflexion me disait quelque chose!

_Bon nous pouvez partir maintenant....aller Morgane en route on va prendre la voiture que vous aviez volée et que j'ai cacher.

_Très bien alors en route.

Nous étions partis pour aller à une sorte de maison d'un de ces amis pour prendre de l'équipement et de vivres...

Nous escaladions une montagne qui cachait un lotissement tout a fais magnifique et énorme.

_Qui peut bien vivre ici?

_C'est un ami....Jay......Lightfellow Jay.

_D'accord, il est de quel camp?

_Aucun il n'aime pas les conflits entre Avalanche et la Shinra

On arriva à sa porte d'entrée...et Vlad frappa 2coup fort et 1coup moins fort que les précédents...

Une voix assez pesante se fit entendre.

_ENTREZ

On entra mais j'avais peur de se qu'il allait m'arriver et Vlad me fit un signe de ne pas faire de bruit et de rester ou j'étais, il sauta pour s'accrocher a une poutre d'escalier et s'en aider pour s'agripper a une autre poutre mais du plafond, il fit quelque mouvement agile et sauta fortement contre le seul pour frapper son ami en plein visage.

_VLAD ARRÊTE!!!

Jay attrapa la main de Vlad et l'envoya dehors sans efforts.

_Tu te bat toujours aussi mal mon petit Vlad.

_Ta gueule Jay....je t'aurais la prochaine fois.

_Que me vaut ta visite?

_On a besoin d'équipement et de vivre car mademoiselle ici présente, c'est Morgane, de la Shinra enfin qui était pour être précis...

_C'est donc toi le soldat qui aurait tabasser le Rufus, je suis fier de toi gamine.

_Je ne suis pas une gamine!!!

_Elle a du répondant la petite. Elle fait quoi, 1m50 pas plus…

Je m'énervais petit à petit avec ses remarques et le pire c'est qu'on aurait dit qu'il était un vieux de 75ans alors qu'il doit en faire 50.

Au bout de 1h00 de discute entre Jay et Vlad on repartit avec des munitions à en faire péter une usine, de la nourriture et 4 sabres de combat pour Vlad.

_Vlad pourquoi tu te balade avec 4sabres sur toi?

_Car je me bats avec 4 sabres.

_4 sabres? Mais tu n'as que 2 mains si je ne m'abuse?

_Laisse c'est trop long à t'expliquer....

Et nous avions repris la route pour retourner à notre église, nous avions décidé de nous unir Vlad, Jay et moi pour empêcher que la Shinra et Avalanche ne fasse d'autres morts.

* * *

...Commentairesz des auteurs...

La vache!!! Même moi je savais pas la suite! Je suis plus T^T Mais ca sent la guerre si vous voulez mon humble avis...Jay Lighfellow, c'est moi qui ai trouvé son nom^^ Et je suis sûre que Flo a fait exprès que on ne se batte pas contre la Shinra, ca m'a fait très mal le coup de la fuite... *snif*

com de Flo: Ce chapitre très court sur l'explication d'un futur groupe de pacifistes qui vont faire éclater (ouh, mot que Tsukiyo adore) la révolution (celui la aussi^^)

com de derière minute de Morgane: et oui je suis chiante... Mais je tiens a dire que, seul Florian donne des noms a ses chapitres^^: celui ci s'intitule: L'union fait la force (ca donne un côté"armagédon" ou "c'est la fin"^^)


	10. The Twin Snakes

Nous étions prêt, Vlad et moi, a partir nettoyer un camp de la Shinra au nord, sur la route Vlad m'expliqua une chose:

_Si tu croises un Shinra qui te tire dessus comme tu es précise et rapide tu ne réfléchis pas mais tu tires!

_T'inquiète pas, j'avais battu Florian sur la rapidité....je lui avais logé une balle en plein corps.

_Bravo moi même j'ai eu du mal a percer sa défense la première fois, bref voilà on est arrivé au camp donc pendant que tu les butes un par un je fais le tour a pied et je les prends par derrière.

_D'accord c'est parti, FONCE!

Vlad se mit à courir avec ces 4 sabres et moi je restais avec mon fusil à tirer sur les soldats de la Shinra.

Et hop un tir, un soldat c'était trop facile....sa me faisait penser au jeu de la carabine a plomb pour tirer sur les ballons tellement que c'était simple et je vis Vlad sortir deux sabres les jeter en l'air et prendre ces deux derniers sabres et les plantés dans deux soldats attraper les deux autres sabres voltigeant et attaquer le reste de soldat encore en vie.

Vlad prit un soldat encore vivant par le col et lui fit un petit interrogatoire:

_Parle espèce de chien galeux où se trouve la prison de la Shinra?

_Dans le poste général du Sud...mais vous ne pourrez jamais y entrer seul…

Vlad colla une balle de pistolet en pleine tête, c'était radical

_Direction poste Sud. Déclara Vlad.

Nous reprîmes la voiture et partit pour le poste Sud.

Sur la route j'eus comme un doute sur Vlad il était très sauvage, très brutal et avait un sang-froid énorme, il me faisait presque peur.

Nous arrivâmes à cette fameuse prison.

_Vlad qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si spécial à la prison de la Shinra?

_Tu le sauras très bientôt.

Pendant un instant mes doutes sur Vlad s'intensifia...je ne sentais plus de confiance envers lui....

Nous arrivions face a la prison qui ne semblait pas être garder....nous entrons facilement, Vlad voulait aller dans les sous-sol chercher quelque chose mais quoi je n'en avais pas la moindre idée....

_Aller viens Morgane on va aller chercher se qu'il nous faut au sous-sol.

_Il y a quoi au sous-sol?

_Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un de précieux.

Je compris qu'il voulais libérer un prisonnier mais qui bon sang?

Nous descendions les étages un par un jusqu'à arriver devant la porte de cette fameuse prison mais sur l'affiche qui régnait devant la porte était inscrit le mot Salle de torture donc il devait certainement y avoir des choses pas très bien a voir dedans, je pris une grande inspiration et entra lorsque Vlad se stoppa devant moi.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Vlad?

_Nous y sommes, nous l'avons trouvé.

_De quoi que nous avons trouver?

Je regarda devant moi et je vis une personne enchaîner sur un mur en l'air, tête baisser, blesser de partout, il portait une grande cicatrice à l'épaule gauche, et avait un impacte de balle au corps....C'était FLORIAN ! Il n'y avait pas de doute, cette coupure avait été faite par un soldat d'Avalanche qu'il avait affronter pour me laisser m'échapper et l'impacte de balle c'était la mienne.....

_Vlad pourquoi Florian est ici? Il devrait être mort...Non?!

_Il n'est pas mort, ou peut-être pas encore....

En un instant Vlad me mit un coup derrière la nuque et je m'évanouis....Lorsque je repris connaissance j'étais accrocher sur le mur non loin de Florian, et Vlad se tendait devant moi...

_C'est bon tu es réveillé, je dois te remercier Morgane grâce a toi je vais toucher une sacré prime.

_Quel prime?!

_La prime qui est mise sur vous deux.

Une petite voix se fit entendre.....mais elle semblait être faible.....

_Sa.....lo.....pard.....tu as réussi a embobiner Morgane en te servant d'un soldat de la Shinra que j'ai failli éliminer par ta faute.

Florian était réveillé et il était bel et bien vivant.

_Et oui Florian, je dois admettre que le coup de la personne ayant besoin d'aide pour t'attirer et te piéger j'ai adorer mais le soldat c'était trouver très convainquant et il m'a aider a vous capturer tout les deux, bien sur il aura 5% de la prime qui s'élève déjà a 5millions de gils.

_Ordure!!!Pourquoi nous? Nous n'avions rien fais de mal!

Vlad me gifla pour que je me taise.

_Aller je vais maintenant aller chercher la Shinra pour recevoir ma récompense.

Vlad partit en ricanant sournoisement, peut-être en pensant a tous l'argent qu'il allait toucher, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de poser une question...

_Qui est-tu vraiment? Car je suppose que ton véritable nom n'est pas Vlad....

_Abarai, Kenji Abarai.

Ce nom me disait quelque chose il était apprenti avec moi lorsque je voulait devenir soldat de la Shinra, mais il avait rater son examen d'entrée donc d'un coté je comprend cette haine qu'il portait pour moi mais pas envers Florian....

Abarai partit....Et nous restions ici...coincé à attendre notre jugement....

_Morgane tes chaînes ne sont pas résistantes, tu peux les fracturer facilement, casse les et sauve toi avant qu'il ne te tue....

_Non ne dis pas sa cette fois je vais te sortir d'ici comme je suis en forme mais pas toi, je vais te sortir de la ne t'inquiète pas....

Je mis toutes mes forces en avant pour briser les chaînes qui me retenait, une fois libre je me dépêchait de libérer Florian avec mon revolver qui était sur une table a coter de la porte de sortie. Je tirais dans chaque chaîne retenant Florian a se mur de souffrance.

Je tentais de le porter mais ses blessures était plus profonde qu'avant...

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu te faire?

_Si tu as bien lu sur la porte on est dans une salle de torture et il n'y vont pas de main morte....

J'étais horrifiée rien que a l'idée de savoir se qu'ils lui ont fais, c'était inhumain.....Une fois sortit de cette prison, on se dirigeais vers un bâtiment désaffecter plus loin lorsque Florian tomba d'un coup dans les vapes....

_Florian...ne lâche pas maintenant, on y est presque…

_Je ne compte pas lâcher, j'ai une affaire a régler, comme Shears m'avait appris....je dois bosser mais cette fois contre Avalanche.....

_Tu ne va pas les attaquer de front? Tu sais bien qu'il sont nombreux et puissant la dedans...

_Oui mais il ne connaisse pas se que nous savons de notre autre monde, c'est sa qui est fascinant, nous connaissons des tactiques qu'il ne connaisse pas.

_Oui mais même rien que Shears tu auras du mal à l'abattre !

_Ce n'est pas un problème.

Nous étions arrivé au bâtiment, nous allions enfin nous reposer et je pourrais guérir les blessures de Florian....

Je voulus tout d'abord extraire la balle qu'il gardait dans son corps depuis un sacré bout de temps...mais je ne la trouvai pas dans la plaie....

_Florian...ou est passé la balle que j'avais tirer?!

_Je l'ai déjà extraite à l'hôtel...

Il était cinglé de retirer une balle sans soin!

Après 10minutes de soin intensif je plaçais des bandages tout autour du corps de Florian....mais je ne pus m'empêcher de rester dans ses bras tellement que j'étais heureuse de savoir qu'il était vivant à mes cotés!!! Et je ne sais pas pour quel raison mais il se retourna et d'un seul coup, ce qui me fit trembler de peur et me rendais stresser, il m'embrassa.

* * *

...Commentaires des auteurs...

Comme c'est romantique ^////^ Si seulement ca se passait en vrai (mais en fait, ce n'est pas pour riern que cette fic s'intitule "rêve" mais là, cest plutot un cauchemard avec salle de torture en prime...)

Florian est en train de manger... Son com on voit au chap 11^^


End file.
